You're A What!
by Ailibhe
Summary: Shawn and Rosie find out more about each other. Episode 2 in 'Squirt' series Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

-1DISCLAIMER: I don't own Psych. Cuz if I did, I wouldn't be writing this story, I'd be too busy sitting on James Roday's lap. ;D

**Episode 2- You're a what?!**

Shawn had made him and Rosie some pineapple smoothies for breakfast. He hadn't taken one sip of his yet. He was mesmerized by her. Rosie looked up from her smoothie and smiled at him. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

_How could I have made something so perfect? _He thought. The more he looked at her, the more he loved her and the more he thought about how hard this was going to be.

No more women.

No more drinking whenever he wanted.

No more staying out until two o'clock in the morning.

He had to be there for his kid. Pretty soon, he figured, the trauma from seeing her mother murdered was going to set in. He shook that thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think about his daughter feeling pain and he didn't want to think about the girl he had loved and grew up with being dead.

Shawn was shaken from his thoughts by the telephone ringing.

"Chello?" He said. Rosie giggled at his silliness. She really liked Shawn. He was the coolest dad a girl could ask for. After a minute or so, Shawn hung up the phone and turned towards Rosie.

"Whaddya think about going to your grandpa's, while I go to work?" Shawn said, looking into her eyes.

"Why can't I go?" Rosie's little bottom lip poked out and her eyes seemed to get bigger, if that was even possible. Shawn couldn't stand it. He wasn't sure what to do except to let her come.

"Oh, don't cry. Of course you can go." Shawn said, remembering what Jules had said about kids and hygiene. "but first you need a bath."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosie took pleasure in Shawn giving her a bath. Her mother was a gentle woman, but her father took special care not to get any soap in her eyes. It was like he thought she was going to break.

Shawn noticed all of the scars that she had on her body. They were all over her arms and legs. All of a sudden, he had an uncontrollable urge to kill the son of a bitch that had done those things to her. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Rosie's voice.

"Um…Shawn…can I call you Daddy?" Shawn choked back his tears.

"Of course you can, squirt." He said. He honestly couldn't remember ever being happier. Rosie giggled a little.

"You called me squirt," she said, still giggling. "I like that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosie was absolutely thrilled with riding on the back of her daddy's motorcycle. Now, he was officially the coolest guy in the world. Shawn found himself being worried that she might slip off the back. He hated it when his dad was right.

They finally arrived at the SBPD. Rosie looked up in awe of the tall building. Then she looked up at Shawn.

"Daddy, what do you do here? You don't look like a cop." She asked. Shawn stopped and knelt down to her level.

"First of all, thank you. Second, you're right. I'm not a cop." Shawn said. "I'm a psychic." Rosie wrinkled her nose.

"That's silly." she said "Psychics aren't real"

"I know that and you know that," Shawn smiled (_This kid is so smart!_ he thought) and then motioned towards the police station " But they don't."


	2. Chapter 2

-1The SBPD was busy, as usual. Shawn took hold of Rosie's hand and began to look around for his favorite Head Detective.

"Hey guys!" Juliet said, seeing the pair and walking over to them. "How's everything going?" She directed the question more towards Shawn.

"Everything's fine." Shawn said.

"Yeah, Daddy let me ride on the back of his bike and come to work with him!" Rosie exclaimed excitedly.

"He did, did he?" Juliet said giving Shawn a look. Shawn grinned back at her sheepishly.

"Ah…Jules…Do you know where Lassie is?" Shawn said, changing the subject.

"Yes, Shawn, _Detective Lassiter _is questioning a witness."

"Do you mind watching Rosie for a while?" Shawn asked.

"Of course not!" Juliet exclaimed. "Come on, Sweetie." She said, outstretching her hand towards Rosie. Rosie took it without too much fuss, but she did give Shawn a look that he had seen her mother give him a thousand times when they were kids.

As soon as they got back to Juliet's desk, Buzz and a whole bunch of other officers flocked over to the young detective's desk to gawk at the adorable little Spencer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you on April 14th?" Lassiter said as he paced around his prime suspect.

"I-I was home." he said nervously.

"Likely story." Lassiter spat. Shawn was watching the questioning through the two-way mirror. He had thought about bursting in, but then decided he would let Lassie do his thing, just this once. He flipped through the case file while he listened. But, he didn't see anything of importance, so he put the file back on the table.

"So you're telling me that you weren't working in the Jenkins' garden that day like you did every Saturday?"

"No sir, I was off that day,"

"Um humh, so, Mrs. Jenkins beat herself to death?" Lassiter asked accusingly.

"I swear Detective, I never hurt nobody." The man looked like he was going to cry. Shawn smirked. Damn, Lassie sure could be brutal.

"Daddy, that man didn't do anything wrong." Shawn jumped a little and looked down at his daughter beside him. She was looking in the file.

"What?" He asked her. "Hey, isn't Jules supposed to be watching you?"

"Ugh. It was terrible!" Rosie rolled her eyes. "They were all 'oohing' and 'aahing' at me. One of them even pinched my cheeks!" She rubbed her left cheek absently. Shawn smiled at her.

"Wait, what did you say about the man in there?"

"He didn't do anything wrong." She repeated.

"How do you know that, squirt?" She held up the case file and pointed at a picture of the victim.

"There are really bad scratches all over the lady's body." She pointed towards the suspect "And that man has hardly any fingernails." Shawn looked at the man's hands. Sure enough, his nails were nearly cut to the quick. And they weren't freshly cut either, they'd had at least a week's worth of growing. Suddenly, Juliet burst in the door.

"Shawn, I can't find-Oh thank God, there you are!" She said, out of breath. "Sweetie, you can't just wander off like that."

"I'm sorry Miss Juliet," She clasped her hands behind her back and poked her bottom lip out a little. " I won't do it again." Juliet just smiled at her. Shawn had to stifle his snickers. _That kid is good _he thought.

"Jules, why don't you go in there and tell Lassiter that his suspect is innocent."

"Why, did you have a vision?" She asked.

"Uh…Yeah, I did," He quickly put his fingertips on his temples. "I'm seeing…chicken…and hammers…fingernails!! The man-or woman- had long fingernails. And I can sense that that man does not."

"Wow, you're right." Juliet said, impressed. "The victim had deep scratches all over her body."

"Just doing my job, Jules," he said. "Can you excuse us a sec?" Shawn grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her outside.

A/N--Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, but its better now!!!


	3. Chapter 3

-1"Where did you learn to do that?" Shawn asked bursting with excitement. Rosie was practically beaming. She knew that what she'd done something (although she had no idea what) that had pleased him and she couldn't be happier that he was proud of her.

"Do what, Daddy?"

"Y-you just used observation and common sense to prove a man innocent!"

"Oh, that," She said, making a passive hand gesture. "That's nothing. You can do that can't you Daddy? That's how they think you're a psychic right?"

"W'yeah, but you're only six." Shawn said, not meaning to sound belittling.

"I got it from you. That's what mommy told me." She looked down. "That's the only thing she told me. That I was just like you."

"Oh Rosie, I didn't mean you _shouldn't_ be able to do it, I meant that its _wonderful _that you're able to do it."

"Do ya mean it?!" Rosie beamed again.

"Well of course I do! Now I have someone to help me out," Shawn began to whisper. " Cuz, between you and me, Uncle Gus is a little slow on the uptake."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Shawn and Rosie were scheduled to eat at Henry's. Rosie _had _to tell Henry about riding on the motorcycle, earning Shawn yet another glare for letting her. After dinner, while Rosie was watching the Channel 8 news, Shawn pulled Henry aside.

"What is it Shawn? You're cutting into precious bonding time with my granddaughter." Henry folded his arms. Shawn gave Henry a 'Come again?' kind of look, then continued.

"Chill, Dad, you're gonna love this." He paused for affect. "Rosie can do exactly what you and I can."

"Tcha, that's impossible Shawn. I worked with you for years to perfect your observation skills."

"Yeah, well, apparently its genetic cuz she played a HUGE part in solving a murder case today."

"Shawn, promise me you won't include her in your psychic scheme."

"Why, Dad, Do you really think that I would be that irresponsible?" Shawn said, an innocent look coming across his face. That fact was, he had never even considered that.

"Whatever, Shawn. I'm going to spend time with my granddaughter." Shawn rolled his eyes and followed his father into the living room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gus' jaw dropped when Shawn told him the news the next day.

"Amazing…"

"I know, right!" Shawn grinned. He couldn't contain his pride. Rosie, who was sitting beside her father coloring, looked up from her masterpiece and grinned at her Uncle Gus as well. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Can I be a psychic like you?" Rosie asked, directing her attention towards Shawn. The grin disappeared from Shawn's face.

"Um, no sweetie you can't," he tried to explain. "I wouldn't be a good Daddy if I let you lie like that."

"But you lie about being a psychic, you lie about it all the time," she pointed out. Shawn opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked over to Gus for help but his friend merely lifted up his hands and shook his head.

"Just trust me. Ok, squirt?" He said, giving her a noogie. Rosie agreed, pouting a small bit and in doing so, reminding Gus a lot of Shawn.

_It's gonna get very interesting from here on out. _Gus thought to himself.


End file.
